Roots
Roots is the first flashback mission in ''The Warriors'' video game. The level explains how Cleon and Vermin left the Destroyers to found The Warriors after being set up by the Destroyers' leader Virgil. Gangs * The Destroyers * The Satan's Mothers * The Cops * Flash Dealers * Knife Dealers * Workers * Pelham Summary *The Satan's Mothers are meeting you at Tack's Warehouse at midnight. Pick up the stuff from LC and make the deal. *Virgil set you up and now the Satan's Mothers are looking to wreck your ass. Story *Date: April 16, 1978 *Time: 10:57 pm *Place: East Coney Island Cleon and Vermin are discussing the Destroyers' leader Virgil when Lemmy appears, informing them that Virgil wishes to speak to them. Virgil has set up a drugs deal with the Satan's Mothers and wants Cleon and Vermin to be there. Virgil sends Cleon and Vermin to collect the drugs from LC, promising to meet them at Tack's warehouse at midnight, before the deal takes place. Cleon and Vermin arrive at LC's shack, although before they collect the drugs they must break up a stakeout, as the cops Harrison and Garrison are tracking LC's movements. After committing several crimes and distracting the cops, the stakeout is broken up. Cleon and Vermin collect the drugs from LC and make their way to Tack's warehouse, although Virgil has still not appeared by midnight, so Cleon and Vermin attempt to complete the deal themselves. However, it transpires that the drugs the Destroyers are offering are fake, and Cleon and Vermin are chased into the warehouse by the Satan's Mothers. It becomes apparent that Cleon and Vermin have been set up by Virgil, although they have more to worry about as they must escape from the warehouse complex. Even though Cleon and Vermin are able to escape, they are then confronted by Spider and Tiny, the leaders of the Satan's Mothers. Cleon and Vermin are able to defeat Spider and Tiny, before returning to the Destroyers' hangout. At the hangout, Virgil mockingly asks them how the deal went. When Cleon and Vermin respond angrily, Virgil reveals that he believes Cleon has been trying to take over the Destroyers. Cleon accuses Virgil of being paranoid, before declaring war on Virgil and the Destroyers as he and Vermin leave. Walkthrough *Character: P1-Cleon P2-Vermin *High Score: 9000 *Soldiers: 18 *Arenas: 1 (A) Go to the Red Icon to pick up the package. (B) Looks like Harrison and Garrison are watching the deal. Go to the Yellow 'W' Icons and cause some trouble to lure the detectives out. Here is a list of what you can do. 1. Cause a bum riot - just beat up the bums until they attack each other. 2. Destroy the police cars - there are three of these. Explains itself. 3. Beat down factory workers - wreck all the workers. Once you've cause enough crime, go back to LC's. © Now, you're in the warehouse. Keep out of sight and use the shadows to your advantage. Once you get to the door, pick the lock and continue on to the next area. Just keep following the Icon. Pick the lock and turn left outside. (D) BOSS BATTLE *Spider *Tiny These guys are easy. Just fight them like normal opponents. There is no real strategy to beating them except, don't try to grab Tiny. Once you wreck one of them, they will run and be free for a free shot. Script East Coney Island, 10:57 pm, April 16, 1978. D.J. (narrator): Okay boppers, it's got to start somewhere. The end of one thing usually means the beginning of another. This is how Cleon formed the Warriors. (Cleon and Vermin are walking at East Coney. They are Destroyers at this time.) Vermin: This Destroyer gig is gettin' real old. Cleon: Yeah, and I think Virgil's starting to come un-glued, man. (Lemmy comes over to them.) Lemmy: Hey, Virgil wants to see you, now. Vermin: What for, Lemmy? Lemmy: I'm sure he'll let you know. (Cleon and Vermin follow Lemmy, then, Cleon and Vermin enter the Destroyers' hangout. Virgil, Lemmy, Beansie, and other Destroyers are in there. Virgil is playing pool.) Virgil: Cleon, I want you guys down at Tack's warehouse tonight. Satan's Mother's are coming down at midnight to make a buy. Cleon: What am I, your errand boy now? Virgil: You're my right hand man Cleon, I trust you! Anyway, I got something to deal with, I'll meet you at Tack's at midnight. Cleon: Where's the stuff? Virgil: Relax, LC's got it. You need to grab it on your way. Cleon: Alright man. (Cleon and Vermin head out. Virgil nods at the Destroyers) Cleon: Let's get our ass over to LC's place and get the shit. (Cleon and Vermin leaves the hangout, and walking to LC's place.) Vermin: Man, Virgil is treatin' you like a jerk, Cleon. Ain't you guys supposed to be like, partners? Cleon: Let's just hurry up and get this shit over with. (Cleon and Vermin get through LC's place.) Cleon (knocks on door): LC it's Cleon man. Let me grab that shit! LC (inside): You kidding man?! There's cops all over my ass man! Unless these pigs get outta here we ain't gonna do this deal tonight. Cleon: We gotta get rid of these cops to make this pickup. We cause enough shit around these neighborhood, they're gonna shut down the stakeout. (Cleon and Vermin bust the stakeout by causing chaos) Cleon: LC should be clear, let's move. (Clen and Vermin goes to LC's place, while Harrison and Garrison inside the warehouse.) Dispatch (on radio): Harrison, Garrison, please respond. Over. Garrison (to radio): Garrison here dispatch, what can I do ya for? Over. Dispatch (on radio): Harrison, Garrison, We need you back at the precinct ASAP! We got 10-64s coming out the ass. Send your boys back and call off the stakeout. Over. Garrison: Roger that dispatch, over. (To Harrison) Hey, what's a 10-64? Harrison: Still wearing your waterwings, huh, junior? I oughta send your ass back to the academy. (To radio) This is momma bear callin' baby bear, the porridge has gone cold. Pappa Bear wants us back at the lodge ASAP, someone shit in the bed again. (The stakeout has been called off, with Cleon and Vermin come over to LC's place.) Cleon (knocks on door)'': Yo LC! Open up! It's Cleon. (LC opens the door.) ''LC: Ahh, hey man! Here ya go... (LC gives Cleon the package.) Cleon: Ain't you coming? LC: er.. no man not me.. Vermin: Man, he's gotta lay off that shit. Cleon: Let's get over to Tack's. (Cleon and Vermin arrives at Tack's, but it's midnight and Virgil didn't show up.) Cleon: Fuck! It's midnight. Where the hell is Virgil?! Vermin: Ahh... this sucks! Hey at least we got the stuff right? We can do the deal ourselves. Cleon: Lemme see the bag. (The Satan's Mothers coming.) Vermin: Check it out, the Satan's Mothers. Spider: Where's Virgil? Cleon: He ain't here, I'm doin' this. Spider: I don't like last minute changes! Gimme that bag. Cleon: You got the money? (Spider learns that the drugs from LC is fake.) Spider: What the FUCK! You tryin' to burn us?! No one pulls this shit on the Mothers! Vermin: Hey man, we were just supposed to bring the shit... (Cleon shoves Spider, and then, Cleon and Vermin escapes.) Spider: Get those fucking snakes! (The Satan's Mothers chases Cleon and Vermin.) Cleon: Into the warehouse, let's go! (Cleon and Vermin quickly reaches the warehouse and closes the door quickly. The Satan's Mothers bang on the door.) Vermin: No wonder Virgil didn't show! It was a setup! Cleon: Worry about Virgil later. Let's find a way out of this shit. These mothers got a heavy set. So stay out of sight. (Cleon and Vermin subdues the Satan's Mothers' scouts by using stealth attacks without being spotted, and reaches outside, running out of the warehouse complex.) Cleon: C'mon, c'mon! Vermin: Ah man, go! GO! (They run onto the roof.) Vermin: Where to? Cleon: Down there, jump! Let's go! (They jump down off the roof.) Vermin: That was bullshit man, why the fuck were we set up? Cleon: Look! We ain't outta this yet. (Spider and Tiny are waiting for them.) Spider: End of the line, you little faggots! Tiny: Yeah end of the line! Spider: Look at me, I am the future in this city! I am a fucking gang! Yeah! (Cleon and Vermin subdues Spider and Tiny.) Cleon: I've had enough of this shit, let's go talk to Virgil. (Cleon and Vermin go back to the Destroyers' hangout.) Cleon (pushes Lemmy): Get the fuck outta my way! (Cleon and Vermin aside to confront Virgil.) Cleon: VIRGIL! YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! Virgil''' (in the window): Hey Cleon, how'd the deal go? *laughs* '''Vermin: You backstabbing punk... Virgil: Hey... you guys know better than rip off them Satan's Mothers! *laughs* Cleon: We was brothas man, we was supposed to make things happen. Virgil: You don't think I see you Cleon? You don't think I know you tryin' to make moves behind my back?! Tryin' to muscle me outta the way? Cleon: You paranoid fuck, you just started a war, and I'm gonna be the last motherfucker you see before it's over... Virgil: You crazy man, you and what fuckin' army? (Laughs) Cleon: You gonna see brotha, You gonna see. Trivia *This is the first and only mission where the player gets to play as member of a gang besides The Warriors, as they didn't exist at this point. This is also the first and only time members of the Destroyers will not attack the player. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions